


Across the Table

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, M/M, ereri, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sits a table away from Eren. He can't stop staring at the football star. (Starting quarterback #45) Erwin is also on the football team... Can he help Levi get with Eren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyotakuwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyotakuwriter/gifts).



There's this teenager, a freshmen I think, who sits at the table closest to the door at lunch. My table is two away from his.

I didn't see him sitting there for the first half of the year. Had he just transferred here or - wait why do I care?

I'm a senior in High school and for these entire four years I haven't spared anyone a second thought. Why can't I keep my eyes or mind off of this kid? I sit in my seat on the train looking not at the ceiling, but far beyond. What would it be like to be a bird? I sigh.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A blond man asks interrupting my thoughts and gesturing towards the seat next to me.

I shake my head and he exhaustedly plops down on the seat. That blue tie, the brown vest, He's wearing my uniform. He goes to my high school.

"Levi. I didn't know you write." He says looking at my notebook.

I'm surprised this guy knows my name. I simply smile and nod.

"Do you know who I am?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Erwin Smith?" He asks.

I shake my head again.

"We have every class together... I sit by you at lunch..." He says with disbelief.

I slowly shake my head. I don't pay attention to anything during lunch except that kid. I do feel bad for not knowing this guy.

The train slows to a stop and Erwin stands up.

"This is my stop. See you tomorrow." He says.

He's gone. Finally. I can be alone. I open my notebook to review what I've written today. I start mid-page.

'The kid today isn't wearing his tie. I'm sure he probably got scolded for it. He laughs with his friends obnoxiously. The girl he sits with just said his name but I could barely hear it. Why is he so happy? What could be so enjoyable over there. I'm just two tables away from him, and it's like the tables between us act as a black hole, sucking up all the fun. Dear god. The kid... He's unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. In my opinion it's not that hot today. He just looked at me... Directly in the eye, but he turned away so fast. Why? Why didn't he look longer? His eyes were so vibrant. They were a sparkling emerald, crystallized seemingly with a diamond finish. As he smiles I see that sparkle that people see in cartoons. He teeth are a straight line... So perfect... So white. They still make fourteen year olds like this? Now he's yelling in the girls face. I think she's telling him to fix his shirt. No. He's leaving now. He's stomping out of the lunchroom and there's nothing I can do about it. Until next time I guess.'

I close my notebook. Today lunch wasn't that great. He left early.

The train slows to a stop. Great. It's time to go home. Why isn't the train ride home as happy as train ride to school?

I step off of the train and take a deep breath. Step by step I make it to my front door. I slide the key in the knob and slowly twist it open. I try to shut the door as quietly as possible. It's as quiet as I liked. Great this is where I messed up yesterday.

I slowly walk to the stairs and start up them. This flight of stairs is difficult because the wood is very old and there's fifteen stairs to pass. I get to stair twelve without error. From downstairs I can hear his loud snoring. Still asleep, great.

I stretch my leg over the last three stairs. That's right I'll just leap over these last steps and avoid the creak that one of these are sure to make. As I hoist myself up it seems like a success until my notebook slips out of my fingers and loudly topples down the stairs.

I curse under my breath, frozen solid, I don't dare move or breathe. I hear the leather couch he usually lies on complaining, but is he awake? Have I failed again?

I tip toe down the stairs after my notebook. Ah, under the table. It's weird anything you drop from the stairs ends up underneath this table.

I kneel and tilt my upper body and arm, reaching under the table to get my precious notebook. My records of that kid. Those are only for my eyes. I slowly slide it towards me. Almost.

Something heavy lands on my arm. When I look at it it's his boot.

"Hey you little fucker. You're back from school. You know the drill get your ass to cleaning." He says digging his foot into my arm.

"Ah- Kaney. Please!" I scream.

"Call me godfather, you shit." He says. He drives his other foot into my stomach making me squeal and curl into a quivering ball.

He mercilessly drives his foot into my stomach. "You're worthless. Die!" He screams. He repeats it for every kick.

If I hadn't dropped that notebook. If only I hadn't dropped it I would have made it this time. I would be safe in my room with the thick door and impenetrable lock. The headphones should be on my bed waiting for me.

He picks me up by my tie and gives me a harsh punch in the face.

"Get your lazy ass to work. Start in the bathroom." He says. When he releases my tie I crumple to the floor. "Little bitch? Dinner better be ready in forty minutes. You know how I hate eating late. You'd better hurry up all the cleaning." He says.

"Yes sir." I squeeze out.

I have only been writing about Eren these past few days. It used to only be about Kaney and the abuse I receive daily but I much rather write about Eren. This time I'll only make a paragraph about Kaney, a very small one.

 

 

"Levi. I'm not gonna be home for a few days. Make sure everything is clean when I get back. Love god-papa. ~<3" a sticky note on the front door says.

Man I hate this guy. "Love god-papa." My ass. That guy doesn't know what love is.

The first few periods blow by quickly and it's finally time for lunch.

"Hey Levi." Says some blond. Oh it's him from yesterday. Erwin.

"Hey Erwin." I reply.

He stares at me with a strange face and I raise my hand to cover my bruised cheek.

"What?" I ask.

"That's the first time you've acknowledged me at school." He says.

He's right. "So..." I say.

"So that means we're officially friends." Erwin says.

I frown. Friends? Was obtaining friends done in this manner? If you simply have a class with someone and talk to them does that mean you two are friends?

Erwin walks me to lunch and I sit in my usual spot. My first priority is to find the kid. There he is. He has his tie on today. I'll add that to my journal later on the train.

He seems to be showing off some stupid ring to his friends. It actually suits him. His hands look so soft. What I would do to touch one.

Erwin bumps my shoulder with his own. I turn towards him.

"You should talk to him." He says with a smile.

I stutter for a few moments.

"It's fine, it's fine. I've seen you staring at him. That's Eren Jaeger. He's a freshman. He's on the football team with me." Erwin says.

I shake my head. At least I know his name and no longer have to call him the kid.

"HEY EREN!" Erwin shouts.

"No stop." I whisper. I look up and Eren is walking towards my table. My heart is beating so fast. The room's temperature increases so much.

"What's up Erwin?" He asks leaning on the table, supporting his weight with his hands.

Eren is so close to me. He is so very close but he is looking right past me at Erwin. He smells so good too.

"Is there a game tomorrow?" Erwin asks.

"Hahaha Erwin forgets things? Yeah there's a game tomorrow. You have to wear the blue jersey tomorrow not the white one." He says.

His voice. It's so perfect. I do feel slightly awkward just sitting in the middle of their conversation.

"Who's this?" Eren says looking at me. When my eyes meet his I'm unable to look away.

"This is one of my closest friends Levi. He's pretty cool." Erwin says.

"Oh hey Levi. I'm Eren, starting quarterback, number 45." He says offering his hand to me.

I look up at him with disbelief. Am I really going to get the chance to touch one of his hands?

Erwin gives me a look and I slowly raise my hand to Eren's.

"Levi." I say. When our hands touch a shiver goes through my body. It's just as soft as I imagined. The skin is so... So delicate and soft.

After about ten seconds I realize I've been holding his hand for what might be considered disturbingly long. As I try to let go I realize it's Eren who is still holding on to me.

"Oh I'm sorry. Your hands are just... Really soft." He says with a smile. Those teeth are so perfect.

He let's go of my hand then I remember, how did Erwin and I become friends. Oh we talked and we have classes together. 

"E-Eren." I say. "You and I have lunch together." I continue.

Eren and Erwin simultaneously burst into laughter.

"I know Levi." Eren says. He reaches over and pinches my cheek. "You should come to our game tomorrow." Eren says. He touched me.

I will and on my train ride home I have so much to write.


	2. Bird

I sit next to Erwin on the train. It's actually nice to have a friend now that I think about it. He talks to me about Eren and for the first time I'm actually interested in what he's talking about. The girl he sits with is his childhood friend, Mikasa. Apparently he is also the star of the football team. They all rely on him.

Erwin's stop comes too fast. I want to know more about Eren, but I'm glad I'm alone I can write about lunch and Eren's warm hand. He said my hand was soft and he touched my face. He pinched my cheek right on the bruise put there by my godfather. When I stroke this area of my face I won't remember Kaney, I'll remember Eren.

I finish writing just in time, the train stops and I walk out. Time to go home, I think with a sigh.

I quietly open the door then I remember- Yes! God papa isn't going to be here for a few days. I'm free. I always compare myself to a bird. Right now I am a free bird. I can totally relax and let my guard down.

When I wake up in the morning I feel absolutely magnificent. The day goes by so quickly. I'm glad Erwin and I are friends he actually makes the days go by faster. Having someone to talk to, and we actually do have every class together.

During one of my passing periods I see an alignment of couples together kissing. A tall kid catches my eye. He's so tall and he's with... He's with Eren? Eren is trapped between this tall guy and the lockers and he's visibly uncomfortable. There's saliva dripping down his chin and he is staring the taller kid in the face angrily.

"Jean. I already told you we're not together like that anymore. We agreed to be friends." Eren says. He tries to step around Jean but he uses his long arm to trap him.

"Eren. I never decided that. We never agreed to that. So give me another one of those Eren kisses. No one kisses like you." Jean says leaning his head forward.

"Aye! Listen to me! No! Stop! We're over.. Jean!" Eren screams trying desperately hard to avoid the kiss.

Something within me snaps and I run towards them. Right before Jean's lips can touch Eren's I yank him away by the back of his collar. I swing him to the floor and crawl on top of him, punching him mercilessly in the face.

"Stop!" Eren yells, but I can't stop. How could I?

"You're worthless. Die!" I yell as I continue to punch him.

I see Eren standing above me and he quickly and fiercely slaps me in the face. It stings, it really does. Not only does my face hurt but my heart hurts a little too.

"Levi get out of here." Eren says.

I look down at Jean and his nose is squirting blood.

"What's going on over here?" Erwin says running into the middle of the crowd of people that gathered.

I'm too stunned to move. Did I really just do this? I'm capable of doing something like this? Erwin lifts me to my feet and half carries me out of the crowd of nosy bystanders.

I'm half conscious during the next two class periods but Erwin stays by my side the whole time, periodically asking if I'm okay.

We walk to lunch together and this time we look for Eren together. At Eren's table there seems to be something going on. People from my table and the two tables between mine and Eren's are all looking at them. They seem to be playing truth or dare and Mikasa eats something off of the floor. A lot of people laugh and she is embarrassed and red. Oh yes, it's Eren's turn. Why is he so red? I can't tell what they dared him to do. I can't hear anything. Why is Mikasa's face red too? They turn to each other. Are they going to....

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss!" Half the lunchroom chants.

Eren grabs her face and roughly attaches his lips to hers. Now the whole lunchroom is involved and cheering. I can't look away as I notice his tongue slither inside of her mouth. I can hear Eren moaning from here and saliva is spilling from Mikasa's mouth. Why can't that be me. I listen harder and realize the people cheering are also counting. Eren opens his eyes and focuses on me. He suddenly grabs the back of Mikasa's head and deepens the kiss, just staring into my soul. He's opening and closing his mouth like a fish and his moaning gets louder and more frequent. Why are you looking at me?

"17. 18. 19. 19 and a half......" They trail. After a few moments Eren breaks this kiss.

"Twenty." Eren says wiping his mouth. He and his friend are bright red and I think I am too.

"It was a dare." Erwin says. He thinks I'm hurt or something because the guy I like kissed a girl, but really it kind of makes me like him more. That kiss looked magical. Sure I prefer it had been on me but I'm happy I got to see that. It's strange that a fourteen year old has so much skill in the art of kissing, but I'm not complaining and I'm sure Mikasa and the rest of the lunchroom isn't either.

The rest of lunch Eren steals glimpses at me and right before the bell rings we stare each other down. I can't look away no matter how hard I try. Eren please, release me from this prison, this cage. I'm nothing but a bird in captivity. Captured by Eren's eyes, and overall existence.

The bell finally rings and he rushes out of the lunchroom. It's over. I sigh loudly and slowly make my way to the cafeterias exit. I barely even remember the fight from earlier. Is Eren mad at me?

He looked at me a few times while he was deep throating his friend. I'll add this to my journal. As soon as my foot crosses the threshold into the hallway I'm ripped to the side and pushed against a wall.

"Levi." Eren says playfully. He's so close to me. I can't breathe. I'm his bird, forever trapped, this time between his chest and a wall. A caged bird who doesn't even want freedom, that's what I am. I look up at Eren. Wow he's so much taller than me.

"H-hi Eren." I whisper turning my head to the side. He follows my face trying to look me in the eye and I avoid the contact. He groans. I guess he's annoyed.

"Levi." He says. He grabs my chin and turns my face towards his. His fingers push my lips out slightly, to the point where if I tried to speak I wouldn't be able to use my teeth at all. He brings his face towards mine and I start to panic. I flatten my hands against the wall and close my eyes tightly.

A fire starts in my flesh as his lips comes into contact with mine. It's very quick, then the warmth of his face is gone.

"Don't be scared of me." He whispers. "Open your eyes." He breathes into my face. My eyes flutter open to his green emerald ones and he's smiling widely.

"Your eyes are like storm clouds." He says. He strokes my arm for a minute and softly glides his fingers from my elbow to my hand and tangled in between my fingers. "Levi do you like me?" He asks.

My entire body is on fire and I'm pretty sure I'm visibly shaking. "I... I like you!" I yell closing my eyes.

"Don't close your eyes. Keep them open." Eren says. Grabbing my other hand and intwining his fingers with mine.

"It's embarrassing." I say opening my eyes and looking into his.

"It is. Levi you can be my little bird. I want you. Come with me for a bit." Eren says letting go of one of my hands and trying to lead me away with the other.

We receive a few odd stares on our way to wherever he's taking me. "Levi you're so cute. I just want to...." He trails off purposely.

"You're cute." I say with an all over blush. My body is so warm.

"This is your free period?" He asks.

He leads me into a dark room with a large desk and very old looking student desks.

I nod to answer his question.

"That's good." He says closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Is this your free period too?" I ask awkwardly.

"No it's English for me. I always skip that class." He says.

He slowly walks toward me with a completely innocent smile.

"If you like me then fuck me." He says.

Wait how old is this kid again? Fourteen. When I was fourteen all I did was watch my favorite shows.

"What?" I say. It's all I can say.

He sits on the desk and undoes his tie. He then kicks off his shoes.

"Get over here." He demands. For some odd reason I get a flashback of Kaney commanding me to come to him and before I know it I'm standing in front of Eren. This little kid that I've been watching for a while, why would he let me do things to him just because I like him.

"Help me get off Levi." He pleas.

I shake my head. I've never had sex before. I don't want to be showed out by a fourteen year old. It's bad enough that he's taller than me.

He grabs my hands and quickly guides it to his penis.

"It's like this." He says stroking his penis through his pants using my fingers.

It's so warm. I can't believe this is happening. What I'm touching seems to change. It's no longer soft and mushy, Instead it is hard and taking on some kind of a shape.

"Ugh~ see? Your doing it right." He moans.

When I look down at my hand I notice his is no longer on mine. How long have I been stroking him myself?

"Is it your first time doing something like this?" He asks.

I slowly remove my hand from his body with a nod.

"Everyday at lunch you like to watch me. You saw that kiss didn't you? Want to try?" He asks.

"N-no." I say unsurely.

"No? I could kiss you somewhere else then." He says hopping off of the desk. He picks me up off of the ground, which I find completely impressive, and lifts me onto the desk. "I could do a lot of other things to you too... Some might hurt..." He says dropping his pants to the floor. He lays me down on the desk and I feel frozen as he removes my pants and underwear.

"Oh wow. On a little guy like you, I wasn't expecting this." He says.

I blush. It's so hot in here. I feel as if I'm in an oven.

"You should know how this goes. I'm going to slide it in here." He says giving my hole a tickle. It makes me shiver from embarrassment, and maybe something else.

"You're overheating now Levi. You're skin is practically on fire. Looks like you're finally waking up down here too." He says.

My stomach tightens and I try to close my legs. It's ineffective because Eren's body is in the way.

"So you're one of those shy guys? I'll bring out your inner whore Levi. I'll make sure everyone sees it. Every time you look in the mirror I'll make sure you see the true whore I'm going to bring out of you. I'm so glad it's going to be me. I'm the first guy that will hear your screams. I'm the first that will hear your cries. I'll be the first to receive your scratches on my back as I make you cum, as I make you empty out seventeen years of purity. I'm the devil. I won't stop until every ounce of innocence... Purity... And cleanliness is wiped away from your entire being. And then tomorrow I'll do the same. You don't want to? That's fine. I'll force you to every time until you become so accustomed to it that your feet will just walk you here everyday without you even realizing." Eren says.

He grabs the undersides of my knees, and the anticipation for what's to come is so thick I can hardly breathe.

His dick makes contact with my quivering body. My knees shake rapidly and I'm sweating all over.

"Wait! Wait! Aren't you supposed to at least prepare me?" I yell.

Eren smiles. He let's go of one of my knees, letting my leg slam onto the desk.

"Levi you should know..." He starts. With an audible a very stiff finger is driven into me.

I wince in pain.

"It hurts." I say squirming uncomfortably.

"It's supposed to." Eren says. "This is me going easy on you since it's your first time." He says curling his finger around.

I shut my eyes tightly.

"It's ok, you can verbalized what you're feeling right now." He coons.

"It- it really hurts." I whisper. It actually doesn't hurt, it's just that his finger is so warm and it's so uncomfortable.

"That's because you're so tight." Eren says with a gentle laugh that almost makes me smile. "It's ok. By the end of the week trust me my finger, penis, anything else will literally just slide inside of here." He says.

He leans his weight on one of my knees and continues to thrust his finger inside of me. We sit in silence as he just tirelessly pumps his finger in and out of me.

He begins to pull his finger out. "Wow. It's like it doesn't want me to leave." He says wriggling his finger out of me. When it's completely out both of us sigh.

"You should see the little hole." He says lining his penis up to me again.

"Now do you want me to do it fast and get it over with, or do you what me to do it nice and slow so you can feel the stretching and tearing of your inner walls?" Eren asks.

"How about not at all." I say.

Eren laughs. He laughs and laughs deep from his belly.

"That's why I like you Levi. Seriously now choose." He says.

"Slowly." I say under my breath.

Eren could do these sort of things with a guy like me? He's outgoing and all the girls.. And guys like him and would kill to be in the spot I'm in now. I'm so happy. Not only did he notice me but now we're on intimate terms.

He slowly pushes in and my fingers bend painfully on the table.

"Come on Levi. Tell me everything you're feeling. Is it good?" He asks. His voice is somewhat strained as if he's trying to talk while carrying a heavy object.

"It... Oh god... G'ahh~ Why does it feel... Like this?" I squeeze out. I can't even recognize my voice. Who is this speaking? It can't be abused, antisocial, short, little Levi, or can it?

"It's stretching now isn't it. You can feel our bodies merging. We're becoming one person. You're probably thinking it would hurt less had we used lube, but I'm against it. Your only lubrication should be the natural kind that will seep out of me in a few moments." He explains.

"Ahh~ it doesn't hurt it just... Burns." I say.

Eren suddenly jerks his hips forward and the burn-stretch feeling accelerates to a new level. I cry out in pain.

"To every guy that has a crush on me, after they see this side of me they don't anymore. I've never been penetrated so I have no idea what it must be like for you guys." Eren says cockily.

I feel hurt. I feel very hurt. How many guys has he done this with? The only reason he's doing this is so I won't like him?

I use my feet to scoot away from him. The action makes his dick slide out suddenly which hurts and feels good at the same time.

"Look at what you did. We were almost there." He says grabbing my ankle. I shake off his hand and climb off of the desk. My hips completely give out and I spill onto the floor.

My whole pelvis and butt hurts all the way around. It's like I'm wearing a tight skirt of pain.

He turns around to me.

"Don't touch me!" I shout.

"Levi I'm sorry." He whispers. His eyes drop from my eyes to my open legs and I shut them tightly

He drops to his knees in front of me.

"Stay back!" I yell.

"Levi." Eren pleas.

"No!" I yell scooting back.

"I'm sorry." He says.

If I got on my hands and knees crawling away from him would be much more possible. This realization hits me too late and my ankle is caught firmly in Eren's grasp.

"Levi." He whines.

I try to shake his hand off of me but this time it doesn't work.

"Eren, no!" I shout. I turn to my hands and knees but it's too late.

There's nowhere to go. I'm trapped in between the wall and Eren.

"Levi." He whispers gripping my hips on both sides. I close my legs tightly.

"It doesn't matter how tight you close your legs. The hole isn't between them." He explains.

His dick makes contact with me and I shudder.

If I get too worked up I might end up crying, and that's something that hasn't happened to me in a while.

He pushes it in, the further in it goes the more my mouth falls open. He doesn't stop until he's reached my absolute limits. It hurts and the scream I let out makes Eren aware of that fact.

"Levi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean most of that. I said it to sound cool." He says.

Like I'm stupid enough to believe that.

He pulls out halfway and I sigh with relief.

"I've been watching you too Levi." He says pushing back in forcefully. I cry in pain.

He pulls halfway out. "Your opinions..." He starts to say, pushing his penis back in and earning another shriek from me. "They matter to me." He finishes pulling everything thing out but the tip and then thrusting back in as forcefully as he can. His grip on my hips is deadly and I squirm beneath him as his penis stays buried to the hilt inside of me.

"Hahh~ mphm~ guhahh~ Eren... Please." I beg.

One of his hands leave my hips and rubs the length of my back.

"Your skin is so soft." He says pulling out to the tip. He leans over me and licks a few inches of my spine making me moan wantonly.

His hands then wrap around both of my thighs.

"There's bruises all over your body... How'd you get them?" He says forcing his penis back in to the hilt and leaving it in as deep as possible. I moan and shiver.

My hands slowly rise up the wall and I flatten my palms against it.

"Ahh~ please, Eren you have to stop. Get... Please get it out of me..." I cry. It's pitiful. I can't even recognize my own voice.

My head hangs low in between my risen arms.

"Do you beg the person who beats you to stop?" He says. Why does he sound so angry?

Bringing his hand back to my hips, Eren punishes me with about fifteen crackling thrusts. I respond by shrieking for each of them.

Two thick lines of saliva hang freely from my mouth and slowly connect to the floor.

Now that I think about it, I'd never told Kaney to stop.

"Eren... It hurts, please. HAH!" I yell as he circulates his hips and hits something deep inside of me. It feels sort of good.

"Don't let them hurt you Levi. Please I couldn't stand that. To beat someone so reserved and little... I'd kill him." He says.

He surprises me by swaying his hips back and forth, creating a new kind of friction inside of me. My abdomen tightens and as if following all of my blood, one of Eren's hand goes to my penis.

"How... How could you tell me not to let someone hurt me... When you've been hurting me for the past twenty minutes?" I whimper. My voice is so pathetic and tears stream down my cheek.

No matter what Eren says he's hurt me worse than Kaney ever had. The pain Eren dished to me was painful emotionally and the physical pain never really bothered me. Kaney could kick me and that would only leave a bruise, but Eren playing me, that can leave mental pain forever.

"It only hurts because you're being broken in. It's your first time up the ass and unfortunately for you, I don't like using lube." Eren says.

He slowly begins to push and pull gently on the skin of my dick. My thinking fades completely.

"Let go of the wall." Eren says and I let my arms fall back to supporting me on the floor. Just then he pulls his penis out of me.

I sigh with relief and my arms give up on holding my upper body up.

When my cheeks flops against the floor I cry. I'm not even sure why. The thing is most of it didn't really have anything to do with Eren. Was it because the fact that I'm abused at home is known by someone other than myself?

I quiver and shake a sob audibly with my eyes shut tightly. It doesn't surprise me that in my vulnerable position Eren shoves himself back inside of me to the hilt. I grunt and moan in a pitch I didn't think could come from me as I claw at the floor. I'm so full.

Eren does however surprise me when he doesn't thrust. Actually he's tries it once just to see me jerk forward and hear the pitiful cry, but then he lays flat on top of me.

It strange. The warmth from his entire body, including the warmth I'm getting from him, from the inside is very comforting and in no time it stifles my cries. He's heavy but it isn't intolerable and to be perfectly honest I like the feeling. Being completely incased in warmth.

"Levi." Eren whispers on the back of my ear.

I sniffle. "Hm?" I hum.

"I want you to meet me in here everyday for a while. I want to hold you and kiss you and make love to you. Then I want it to end... Like this... Every time." He says.

I gasp. Make love? Ending like this?

"I-I've never..." I begin.

Eren moves his lips to my ear. "I really was joking about that stuff I said. I wanted you to think I knew what I was doing. I let you go after you came in my hand, but I wasn't expecting you to cry." He says.

I can't put my two cents in with my shaky, defeated voice so I remain quiet, sniffling beneath him.

I just lay underneath him as he kisses my neck and head and finally pulls out of me. I sit up and look up at him awaiting his next move. He stares back for a moment, then pounces me and lays flat against me.

"Don't look at me like that." He pleads.

"Like what?" I whisper.

I miss his answer due to an intense flashback of he and that girl making out at lunch and I find myself staring at his lips. The lips of the man I just lost my virginity to.

"What?" He asks. I watch the muscles of his mouth spread then contract at the word.

"K-kiss me." I whisper, not sure if he heard or not.

"What did you say?" He asks looking down at me.

"I want you to kiss me... Like you did that girl at lunch." I say.

"Oh." Eren says. "I can't do that." He says.

My head almost explodes with confusion. It was alright to have sex with but can't be kissed?

"You see with her... It was a dare and it meant nothing. Just like when Jean kissed me before you too fought, I felt nothing at all. There was no meaning. For you to tell me to kiss you like one of them, you see I couldn't do that... Because you mean... The world to me." Eren says the last part softly.

My eyes widen to an almost painful point. Is this really happening? Am I going to wake up in a few minutes and realize this is all just a dream?

"W-why?" I say. It's all I can say.

"I always showed out for you, because I knew you were watching. I tried to talk louder so even you could hear my clever jokes. I wanted to keep your attention. You're so cute. You never talk unless someone asks you a question and you're reserved. You're my opposite and I wanted a taste of that. I tried to casually touch you when Erwin called me over. When I shook your hand... My palms were so sweaty and I never wanted to let go." Eren says.


	3. My hips...

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is impossible. No one knows who I am. I'm just that quiet guy who no one talks to or looks at.

"I-I'm obsessed with you Eren." I blurt out.

He smiles down at me.

"It's not a good thing. It's completely unhealthy. In my locker there's a notebook. In that notebook all of the pages that have writing on them are completely about you. Things I've observed you doing, fuck I could calculate every time you've ever looked at me from that journal. I could calculate every smile you've made at lunch. I'm just a worthless freak." I say in a hushed tone.

"Who told you that? I think it's cute. You could have just come up to me and introduced yourself. I mean you're pretty hot I would've fallen for you even quicker. I couldn't approach you because you always have this mean face on. I thought you'd be one of those hot antisocial jerks, that would punch a guy like me in the face." Eren says.

It makes me giggle.

"Yes! You laughed finally." He says.

I watch as his eyes trail from my eyes to my bruised cheek.

"Who's doing this to you? Please, please tell me." He begs.

What's the harm in telling someone who claims they've fallen for me?

"It's my godfather, Kaney." I say simply. "He's a good guy, when he's sober but everyday right before I get home he drinks a hole bunch and beats the shit out of me when I get there. Then I clean." I say.

Eren's eyes are saucers.

"No! Why is this happening to you? You've never done anything to anyone. You're sweet and kind..." Eren gasps loudly. "Live with me!!!" He shouts. "It's perfect. You're old enough to move out, I live alone, ah it's perfect." Eren says.

I'm past the emotion of happy. He's willing to do a thing like this for me.

"Ok." I say simply. I choose to hide the emotions that are in my heart and mind.

"Hey Levi." Eren calls softly, still staring at my face. "Did it hurt that much? When I broke you in I mean? Or do prefer 'popped cherry?' Either way, what's it like?" Eren asks.

"Well... There's ripping... And burning. Wait, I'll meet you here tomorrow. I could show you what it's like." I offer.

"You're the only one I'd let penetrate me." He says. "Now, let's kiss." He says lowering his face to mine.

We peck a few times and then I open my mouth, inviting his tongue in. It feels just as I thought it would; soft, wet, and odd. I freak out a little as his tongue chases mine in my mouth. He pulls his head back, bringing along a few webs of saliva that break in the air.

"That's just a preview. You get the rest tomorrow. The key to kissing is if you're scared don't be. Leave emotions in my mouth. Make me go home with throbbing lips, know what I mean?" He asks.

I didn't but I lift my face back up to his and wriggle my tongue through his closed lips inside of his wet, warm mouth. I turn my face slightly so I can stick my tongue further into his mouth and he gags a few times. I don't stop, I open my mouth wider to gain more control and I turn my face even more and slide my tongue inside of his mouth as far as possible. Our saliva mixes and overflows from Eren's mouth and the movements of my tongue make an odd churning noise. His next gag is huge so I release his mouth in case he has to throw up, so it doesn't end up in my mouth.

He coughs a few times. "What on earth was that? I'd never been kissed like that in my life!" He says excitedly, trying to catch his breath.

The bell rings and we both look at the clock. These forty-five minutes felt like a whole day.

"These forty-five minutes felt like a whole day." Eren says.

It makes me smile, because that's word for word what I was thinking.

"I don't want you to write in that notebook of yours anymore. It's time you start living your life instead of recording it. Oh and move in with me as soon as you can." Eren says standing up.

He helps me to my feet, but I can't walk.

"I'm fine." I lie.

He helps me walk to the desk and sits me on it. My thighs hurt so much.

"What's hurting?" He asks.

"My hips... And the inside..." I say with embarrassment.

"Don't act so shy. We just shared bodies... I've been inside of you." He says.

 

"My thighs hurt really bad too..." I say simply because I don't want to comment on what he said.

"You'll get over it in a few days. I'm sorry I was so rough with you. I won't do that again." He says. He sounds severely sincere and it makes me blush. I've never received a sincere apology in my life.

The times Kaney would hit me then apologize meant nothing. He hit me and hit me, until he just stopped apologizing all together.

It really hurts as I walk around the school, class to class trying to look as normal as possible.

The rest of the day seems to drag and the next day of school Eren isn't here. Then it's been a week with no Eren. For some reason Kaney's beatings have gotten less and less often.

The following week after lunch, after a horrible sex conversation with Erwin, I leave the lunchroom. Right when my foot steps into the hall I'm yanked to the side.

"Levi. I missed you." It's Eren. He looks tanner.

"Where've you been?" I ask. I can't believe how happy I am to see him.

"I was in Australia." He says. "Playing football." He continues.

"You have a team right here, what are you doing all the way in Australia?" Someone says from behind him. It's that talk guy I got into a fight with. "Oh this guy's here again?" He says. I still don't understand why he hasn't tried to kick my ass already.

"I'm so sorry. For hitting you. I regret it everyday." I say.

Eren frowns nastily at me and it has me confused. Was I not in the wrong?

"Excuse me." I say turning away from Eren and his friend. When I take my first step Eren grabs my arm.

"Wait! Jean I'll catch up with you later." He says.

I turn back to Eren. "What." I say.

"Holy cow I don't even get make up sex from you?" He says, I guess it's a joke.

"No. I'm not your sex slave." I say trying to snatch my wrist away.

"Says who?" He asks, his grip tightening on my wrist.

He leads me to the room we did it in and he throws me inside. I land on my butt, then quickly scramble back to my feet.

"I think I liked you better on the floor." He says.

That golden tan makes him all the more alluring. "You can hold on to the wall like last time if you want. I'll only feed you half of it. You need to get readjusted to the feeling of me inside of you. I'm the only one who touches you like this right?" He asks unzipping his pants.

I just stare at him for a moment. I have to go through the pain all over again? Although, I can't lie, I'm kind of excited.

"You're the only one." I reply softly.

"Mmm yeah. I love it when you talk to me like that. All shy even though I've seen every part of you. Please, keep talking." He says.

What should I say? I only talk when people ask me questions. Eren lifts his shirt over his head and throws it on the floor. He stands only in socks and a pair of pants left ajar. He walks to me and puts his hands on my abs.

"How do you have these abs, if you're not even athletic?" He asks.

"I work a lot around my house." I admit. Eren's hands reach down and unbuckle my pants. He walks us over to that wall I was holding on to last week and turns me around to face it.

"This might still hurt because you've been inactive, haven't you?" He asks.

"Of course." I say.

"That's good. I won't have to beat up an ex of yours or anything?" He asks kissing my shoulder.

It makes me giggle. "I don't think so." I say.

After a moment of silence Eren finally pulls my pants down. "Keep talking to me. I want to hear your voice." He says. "And spreads your legs more." He says.

I spread my legs, then Eren removes every article of clothing from my body.

"So." I say with a slight shiver. "I don't know who my parents are. The guy who leaves these ugly bruises on me is my godfather. I can't escape him. It's not that I dislike pain, what he says actually hurts more than what he does to me. Ha for some reason he hasn't beaten me lately and my bruises are starting to heal up. I do wonder though how long it will be before he hits me again...." I say.

"Stop it." Eren says cutting me off.

"Maybe one day... I'll get a wife or something.... And have a kid. I wouldn't hit him ever..." I say.

"Please Levi." Eren pleas.

"Or if it's a girl..." I start before Eren's fist crashes on the wall next to my face. I flinch severely.

"I-I'm sorry Levi." He says. He wraps his arms around me and lowers us to the floor. "It's too sad. I can't listen to it anymore. I swear I will kill him." Eren whispers into my neck.

"Eren. Yesterday I overheard Kaney on the phone. He has to go to New York for a job interview and he's staying for like a week. You should come over tomorrow." I say.

There's a moment of silence.

"Then maybe we should continue this tomorrow... At your house." Eren says.


	4. "Levi!" Eren yells

He beats me. It goes on for longer than usual. He screams in my face, spit flying on my nose and mouth. Then I wake up. It was just a horrible nightmare. Kaney is gone. I have to continually repeat that to myself.

Yesterday Eren didn't meet me in our usual spot. He said he was coming today after school. I'm in my last class of the day, math, I just missed half of the lesson due to that very satisfying nap.

 

When the bell rings I slowly drag out of the school, dragging my feet to the train station. A hand wraps around my waist and I snap my head towards the owner.

"Did you forget about me?" Eren asks.

I smile widely. "Of course not." I say. Why am I the woman in this relationship?

"Is this the way you take home? I'm following you yah know." Eren says.

It feels so surreal. The cool fall air blows his hair back. The warmth of his hand around my waist. His bright young eyes focused on my face. What did I do to deserve this amazing person? What did I do?

"I take the train. I'll pay for you..." I offer.

"No, no. I think I'll pay for both of us." Eren says.

He leans his face into mine, but stops an inch away from my face. Oh is it my turn to show affection? I lean my face into his and peck him on the lips. I look at his face and he seems dissatisfied.

"What?" I ask.

"Look." He says, his hand leaving my back and cupping my cheek. I stop walking.

"It's like this." He says leaning his face into mine. I pucker my lips.

"No. It's not like that. Loosen your lips actually, open them." He instructs, breathing in my face.

I apply his corrections and breathe through my nose. He smiles then brings his face forward, pausing in hesitation, then advancing.

"Take notes." He whispers. His tongue pokes out of his mouth a little, and then it is inside of my mouth.

He moves his mouth in a way that makes my lips tingle. I try to stick my tongue in his mouth but it's overruled by Eren's. He's only fourteen and I'll be eighteen in a few months, how is he so much better at all of this than I?

I slowly try to pull my head back. The train doesn't wait and I don't feel like waiting thirty minutes for the next. Eren grabs my neck and deepens the kiss. His tongue chasing mine. I grab onto his shoulders.

"Ewwen." I mumble inside of his mouth.

He snatches his head back, his lips wet with both of our saliva, giggling frantically.

"Don't do that. It tickles." He says.

"We're going... to miss... the train..." I say panting heavily.

"Oh that's right. Sorry, I just got really into it." He says. He looks at my chin and smirks, wrapping his hand back around my waist and walking.

"What?" I ask. I touch my chin and it's slick with saliva. It takes four or five wipes to get my face dry.

We get to the train station just in time. I hate being on time, I'm always early so I get a guaranteed seat. Now I'm stuck holding the poles. It's so crowded today too. Eren holds on to my waist.

"Aren't you going to grab a pole?" I ask.

"I'd rather hold on to you. So hold on for both of us." He says. He walks in real close to me, so close and one of his legs slip in between my own.

He moves his face back into mine. Is this a test? I won't fail it this time. I move in to Eren's already parted lips and slither my tongue in between them. When my tongue makes contact with his own he pulls his face back a little, our tongues sliding against each other's in plain sight. He sucks my tongue back into his mouth and let's me handle the rest. I slide my tongue over his teeth, then back against his. I only last a few more seconds before I pull back to catch my breath.

"Oh my..." Someone says.

I look at Eren and he is blushing with a slight smile. He hides his face in my shoulder. I look towards the seat I usually sit in and I see him - Erwin. How could I have forgotten? I feel blood rush to my face and I hide my own face in Eren's shoulder.

"You two are..." Erwin starts.

"Stop it Erwin." Eren whines into my shoulder.

"How much of that did you actually see?" I ask, mumbling into Eren's shoulder.

"Just about everything. I wasn't sure of what I was seeing until I saw your tongues... Tangling..." He says. I peek up at him and his face is red. It makes me even more embarrassed.

"Don't tell anyone." I say.

Eren picks his head up and looks at me. "Why not? I wouldn't mind anyone knowing, I was just embarrassed that Erwin knows how sexually comfortable we are with each other. Then I thought, what if he knew about the other things we did together." Eren says.

I look at Erwin, who's face is a large red smile. "Wha- really? How much have you guys done? Did you go... The whole way?" He asks. Why is he so interested? This is humiliating.

"What's the whole way?" Eren asks.

"You know... Penetration?" Erwin inquires.

I look around and no one seems interested in our conversation. That doesn't make this situation any better though.

"I've penetrated Levi about three times total I think." Eren says comfortably.

My eyes widen and I am mute.

"And the first time... Was smoothly?" Erwin asks.

Eren grabs me into a hug, laying my head flat against his chest and covering my open ear with his hand. There was no point because I can still hear him clearly.

"He was screaming and crying. He was begging me to stop the entire time but he loved it." Eren says.

I'm glad he was hiding most of my face, no one has to see my expression. I know Erwin and I are friends but I still don't want him to know how vulnerable I could be sometimes. Eren makes me seem so unmanly. It's funny that that's the reason Kaney beats me, because "A man isn't supposed to take care of a child, that's a woman's job." He'd always say.

"Really? I couldn't even imagine." Erwin says with a light giggle.

They're making fun of me right in my face. Eren why are you doing this? You're supposed to be my ray of sunshine after a years worth of storming.

"I tried to put it in him the first time and he ran away from me. When I caught him, I put it back inside of him and he started crying." Eren says in a hushed tone.

They both start laughing together and I cling on to Eren's sweater.

Don't get angry. I tell myself.

The train slows to a stop and Erwin stands up. "Well you two, don't stay up too late. Especially you Eren, we have a game tomorrow. Levi you have to come watch our quarterback kick ass." Erwin says. He pats my head like a dog and then fist-bumps Eren. Then he is gone.

Eren let's go of me and sits in the seat Erwin was in. He looks up at me, smiling innocently, and reaches out for my hand. Oh please, now he wants me to sit on his lap? He wants to ridicule me even further? Why? How could he betray me like this?

I simply ignore him and turn around, facing the exit and holding on to the pole.

"Levi." Eren says casually. "Levi." He says with a snort. "Remember that time, when uh... When... Levi?" He calls.

I don't even look his direction. The train slows to a stop again after five minutes of silence, and I start walking towards the exit. Eren hops up and follows me. When we're off of the train he grabs my hand and I briefly look at him.

"Levi? Are you mad at me?" He asks.

"No." I say.

"Yes you are. What did I do?" He asks desperately.

"What did you do?" I ask. I laugh with disbelief.

"You heard what I told Erwin? We were just joking around. Aren't you two friends? He's a good guy. He's not going to tell anyone." Eren says.

I turn to him and grab the neck of his shirt and sweater. I wrap it around my fist once and push him against the nearest tree.

"I've never had friends! Erwin wanted to be my friend a few weeks ago! That's way too early for me to be comfortable telling him about me on my knees with your dick up my ass! Don't you think... I should have had a say on some of the stuff you told him? You think I'm some kind of woman? Are you trying to make me less of a man... Belittle me in public?" I shout.

"No, no. Honestly. Levi I've never seen you like this. Calm down. It was just harmless joking." Eren says frantically. His warm fingers wrap around my wrist holding him against the tree.

"Harmless? To you maybe!" I shout.

"Me and you barely spoke to each other. We had sex the week we exchanged our first words. If you want to complain about something being to early then it could be our relationship!" He shouts.

"But who decided we were going to have sex? It was you! I told you to stop and you play it off like some kind of joke? That's sick! Worse than my godfather." I scream.

"Oh really? If it was so bad why did you keep that to yourself for so long? Why do you continue to fuck me if it was such a bad experience. You say all of this now, then you moan my name when we actually have sex." He yells.

I release him and he falls to his knees on the ground. I take a deep breath and walk away.

"I've never moaned your name." I say.

"You mentioned your godfather!" Eren shouts, following me. "If that guy treats you sooo bad, why don't you try having this little talk with him! I will belittle you in my head everyday until you leave this place and tell that fucker off! Don't just tell me how bad of a person I am! You pussy!" Eren shouts.

I stop walking dead in my tracks. Pussy? How offensive. No one has ever called me that. It hurts. I begin to speed walk. He's still chasing me.

"Levi!" Eren yells.


	5. Milking

"Stop following me!" I shout.

"I won't!" He yells. I turn to the path that leads straight to my door.

"Levi!" Eren yells. I can hear him running.

I speed up my walking and hurriedly open the door, slamming it behind me. I lock it and slide down the door, leaning with my back against it.

"Levi!" Eren yells from the other side of the door. "Levi I'm sorry. I know the kind of shy person you are. I shouldn't have done that. You're ten times stronger than me so if one of us is a pussy, it's me. I'm sorry, I'll go home now." He says.

I sit leaning on my door for about five minutes. I invited him out here, and this is what happens? That's not right. I stand up and unlock the door. When I twist the knob and open the door Eren is sitting there. He's right outside. He's been here for five minutes with his hands covering his face. He hasn't even noticed that I opened the door.

"There's no point in crying. If you're sorry get your ass in here and make it up to me." I say, smiling down on Eren.

He looks up at me then slowly rises to his feet. "I wasn't crying." He says with a sniffle that proves my point.

I let him inside and give him a short tour. Halfway in I show him my bedroom, knowing the tour would end here.

"Everything is so clean here." He says.

"There's no better way to be." I say.

"So... Let's end the tour here ok?" He says. "I have to make it up to you right?" He asks.

I nod.

"Then after that..." Eren says wrapping his arms around my neck. "I'm going to push myself inside of you so far, my dick will come out through your mouth." He says.

"That's not very romantic." I say.

Damn it. I'm proving his statement. Am I a pussy? Why is it so natural for me to submit to him? No more. I would be a woman no more. Kaney's biggest fear was to be made a woman so instead of taking care of a child he forced labor out of me, then beat me. I won't become a woman.

I strip off my shirt and shoes, then sit on my bed. Eren just looks at me. Uncomfortable? No just uncertain. Eren seems to be someone who's used to being in control, but he realizes it's going to change now. Alone with a man "ten times stronger" than he is. Alone in that kind of mans house. Alone with that kind of man period. He has no control in this situation at all.

"Well get on your knees Eren." I say.

I'm no woman.

Eren takes his sweater and shirt off and gets on his knees in front of me.

"I've never done this for anyone." Eren says grabbing onto my knees.

"So..." I ponder.

"So you better feel special." He says with a flirtatious frown.

"I'll feel better if you hurry it up." I say.

"You're much more bossy at your house. We should do it here more often." Eren says unbuckling my belt.

"You prefer me this way?" I ask with a disbelieving smirk.

"Let's just say I like surprises." He says pulling my semi-hard penis out.

He moves his move forward and I grab a hold of his hair.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

I frown and shake my head. Nothing's wrong, right? Eren smiles up at me from between my legs.

"You're nervous." He says. I shake my head. "Yes you are." He says. I shake my head again.

"No... I'm not." I say. He smirks.

"Then... Let go of me. Don't use your hands the entire time." He says.

I instantly let go and place my hands on the bed beside me.

"Here I go. Remember to breathe." He says.

He begins with slow licks on the tip that make me flinch. My breathing is choppy and uneven. The noises start. I sound like a woman.

"Eren." I moan.

He lightly pinches the tip of my dick and it makes me jump.

"Calm down." He whispers.

He runs his tongue along the side a few times and one of my hands creep off of the bed and lightly strokes Eren's hair. I squeeze my eyes shut as Eren swallows my head. My penis is now painfully hard.

"I'm milking you. Give me some milk." Eren mumbles around my penis. I throw my head back and I fall flat against the bed, grabbing the blankets tightly.

His palms, wet with saliva dance around my skin until they settle on my stomach tracing the squares of muscle.

"Mmph! Hn, ahhhh! Eren!!!" I yell. My stomach folds against itself and my skin feels ignited with flames. "That's enough." I whisper.

He pulls his mouth away from my dick and when he brings it back he begins to tongue kiss the head similar to the way he was kissing me. I throw my head back in a silent scream. I'm unable to speak for a moment.

"Enough Eren." I plea, my arms shaking at my side. I'm becoming a woman aren't I?

One of his hands slither further up my abs while the other holds my penis straight up. Eren swallows my penis to the very end and bobs up and down intensely. He's trying to make me cum. If I cum then my penis will be soft and useless and Eren will stretch me open with his again. Accepting that would be informally admitting that I'm a woman.

He slows down his sucking and bobbing, making it more sensual and forcing loud female moans from me. I remember I have hands. Sitting up quickly, I pull at Eren's hair with one hand and pull my dick out of his mouth with the other. The grip from his suction was so strong I had to stick my fingers inside of his mouth, slide them in between his tongue and my dick, and literally break the bond with a loud plop.

I look down at Eren's face and it is red. He's trying so hard to catch his breath. His hand slowly slides from my stomach to my hard penis.

"You don't know what stop means?" I ask trying to catch my own breath.

"I was trying to make you cum." He says honestly with a smile, lightly stroking my penis. "And I don't want you to put yours inside of me." He admits. "But I guess I'm going to have to right?" He asks.

"If you knew already then get up here and open everything up for me." I say.

He smiles widely while standing up. Eren walks up to me pushing his pelvis in my face. I unbuckle his pants for him and lightly push him back.

"Do the rest yourself." I say.

"Okay." He says. He unbuttons his pants and let's them fall to the floor. His penis is as hard as mine. He crawls past me on the bed and opens his legs up extremely wide. He lays his head on the bed and reaches his hands to his ass.

"Spread them." I say and Eren slowly parts his ass cheeks, exposing his tiny hole to the open air.

"Keep them open. I'll be right back." I say. I go to the bathroom and spread Vaseline on my penis and fingers and rejoin Eren on the bed.

"What's that smell?" Eren asks.

"Don't worry about it." I say.

"That's not lube is it? You know how I feel about lube Levi." He says.

"Your job is to hold yourself open, that's it. I'm looking at your hole right now... Without lube my finger couldn't even get inside." I say.

"Please Levi. Don't." He says.

I crawl over and kneel right behind him.

"You did me without lube and it was awful for a while." I say poking his hole with my greasy pointer finger. "I'm going to slide it in now." I say. I apply pressure to it and it slowly begins to give way.

"Ah!! Levi!" He yells.

"It hurts?" I ask twisting my finger round and round, trying to get it in deeper. His hole is stretched so much I could only imagine what it will look like when I push my penis inside.

"It hurts and I don't like the way the lube feels." Eren says.

"Ahh you'll get over it. Don't wanna be a pussy right Eren?" I ask mockingly.

"Mmm.. I see what you did there..." He moans.

I dig and drill my finger inside of him, curling it and flicking. Eren's moans get deeper and deeper, then I finally pull out.

"Seems like you're ready." I say grabbing Eren's hips. I line my penis up with his entrance. "Okay. Work with me now. This is going to be a tight fit I'm sure." I say pressing my penis against his hole. It opens up rather quickly and the head of my penis glides in. Eren's hands leave his butt and fly to the blanket.

"Levi! It's too thick!" He yells.

"What is Eren? Be specific so I know what you're talking about." I say.

"Your penis! What else would I be talking about? Stop making fun of me!" He yells. I lean into him, forcing the rest of my penis into his slim, narrow canal, and also forcing a pained holler from Eren's mouth.

I stick my greasy middle finger into his mouth. "Be quiet Eren. Do you want my neighbors to hear what's going on in here?" I ask. I stroke his tongue. "I didn't think someone like you, athletic, popular, masculine, could get that loud." I say. I grab his hair and raise him, so we're both on our knees, and I whisper in his ear. "It will be a while before I let you slither up in my ass. If I knew sex was this good I would've found you in middle school. On one end, the end you're in, it's painful but slightly pleasurable." I say. I stick my finger down to the back of his throat until he gags. "Then on my end it's only pleasure..." I say in his ear.

This person is mine. He is mine to do with whatever I wish. I no longer have to stare from across the room. I can touch him. I run my hand up his thigh, hip, then to his chest.

I can smell him. I bury my nose in his neck as he moans my name and I inhale deeply.

I can lick him. I leave about three of my marks on Eren's neck, biting harshly into his skin, then sucking and licking it. I push Eren back into the bed.

I can hear him. I pull my penis out of him slowly and then force it back in harshly. He yells and I lean over to look at his face. Saliva and tears are mixed over his face and he's biting his lip. I walk my fingers across his face and slide his bottom lip out of his mouth.

"Let me hear you Eren. Let me hear you cry like I did. It hurts doesn't it. Tell me how it is." I say brushing some hair off of his face.

"It feels good, but the stretch is too much." He says. "It feels like your ripping me apart." He cries. His voice is vulnerable and shaky, satisfying to my ear.

I adjust my hands on Eren's slim waist and let one hand slip to give his penis a reassuring firm squeeze.

I thrust into Eren about five times as quickly as I can to see how he reacts to it. He covers his mouth with his hands and hollers a few times into them.

"No." I say ripping his wrists behind him. "I change my mind about the screaming. Let me hear it, all of it." I say. I can make him do things? I can force things out of another person? That's right he is mine. Instead of just sight I can use him in ways that appeal to all of my senses. It's nice to have somebody.

I scoot back a little so Eren is flat on the bed. This way gives me more control. I release Eren's wrists and settle my forearms on either side of him. I pump my penis into him repeatedly. I continue even during Eren's pained yelling, screeching, and moaning.

"Levi~" he whines. "I came... In your blanket." He moans. The area on my bed by his face is soaking wet. Saliva? Tears? Both. "Levi. You have to... Stop this. It hurts. I think you bruised something." He cries.

"Hang in there Eren." I say peeling his fingers from my blanket. I tangle my fingers with his and bring his knuckles to my lips. "I'm about to cum." I say.

I give Eren a few more strong powerful thrusts. He cries out for each one. This fourteen year old has officially become mine. I won't lose him. I want every night to be like this one.

I collapse on top of him then roll off. He turns to face me, still holding my hand. "Don't let go of me." I say.

Eren looks into my eyes, his eyes are a shade of blue hued pink from tears. It makes me gasp. "I wasn't going to." He says.

"Eren. What are we doing?" I ask shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" He asks kissing my knuckles.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier about how we barely even spoke to each other and are already having sex." I say.

"Oh that? I was just trying to make a point. We started stalking each other at lunch. I'd just watch you sit there and pick a few things off of your tray to eat and then you would watch me so I'd act natural. So you see, we chose each other. That's why having sex is completely natural." Eren explains.

"Oh. I have a journal..." I start.

"I know." Eren says cutting me off. "It's filled with things about me. You told me." He says. Just then his phone rings. He answers it and listens for a moment.

"I'm at the boys' house. Yeah. Yes. There's a game tomorrow remember?... I don't care if you check go ahead... It's on the school website too... Yeah ok. Bye." Eren says, sighing as if that was exhausting. "My dad. He was wondering where I am." He explains.

I nod. "Tomorrow I have some things to tell you. But for now I need some sleep. I gotta big game tomorrow." Eren says with a big yawn. He cuddles in close to me and begins to breathe heavily.

"I love you so much Eren. Please don't ever leave me." I whisper. I plant a quick soft kiss on Eren's forehead.

"Love you too." Eren says. My eyes widen. I thought he was asleep. He moves his head up to kiss me on the lips and then cuddles his head back against my chest.


	6. Lightning strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to pat myself on the back for this chapter it's pretty darn good

I wake up painfully cold and have a quick look around. Where's Eren? I hear the sound of a page turning and then snap my head around in horror. Eren's sitting on the foot of my bed reading the journal.

"He just looked at me... Directly in the eye, but he turned away so fast. Why? Why didn't he look longer? His eyes were so vibrant. There were a sparkling emerald and crystallized seemingly with a diamond finish. As he smiles I see that sparkle that people see in cartoons." Eren says with a snort. He looks back at me.

"Oh you're awake?" He asks closing the journal and sitting it on my dresser. He crawls up the bed and kisses me on the cheek, then slowly on the lips, pushing his tongue inside. I turn my face away, accidentally making him lick my cheek.

"You knew I was awake that's why you read that paragraph out loud." I say.

Eren laughs. "You got me." He says. I look at his shoulders. Have they always been so wide? Oh that's right. His football game is today that's why he's wearing a uniform.

He sits on my lap and reaches in between my legs.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just showing you something." He says. He strokes my penis for a moment and brings his hand up to my face. It's glistening and fluid runs smoothly down from his fingers to his arm.

"What is that?" I ask, although I'm pretty sure I know. "By now it's a mixture of your cum, my cum, and my saliva. Sorry I got bored. I've been up for two hours by myself." He says.

"So you basically played with me in my sleep?" I ask.

"Basically." Eren agrees kissing me firmly on the lips.

"I woke up freezing. You could have at least put the blanket back over me." I say a little pissed off.

"Well... Last night was fun." He says with a blushing smile.

"That was your first time being penetrated huh?" I ask.

He nods and hides his red face in my chest. "Yeah." He says.

"Oh hurts doesn't it?" I ask.

"Like a bitch." Eren says. I laugh and Eren hops off of the bed. "If you want you can tell Erwin how I was. You can tell him how tightly I was holding your blankets, how much I was screaming while you were breaking me in." Eren says sitting in a chair by the bed.

"The hole really was small." I say getting up. I get a new outfit from my dresser and quickly get dressed. "And to think you didn't want the lube. Impossible." I say slipping my shoes on.

"I'm a little mad about that. Yours was small too and I didn't use lube." Eren says.

"It's not like I didn't want the lube though. You did something I didn't like so I did something you didn't like. Payback. It's very simple." I say.

"Wow. I like this dark Levi much better than the shy one." Eren says standing up.

Together we walk out of my house and board the train. We're early so we can get a seat. Looks like Erwin is early as well. He waves us over and we sit by him. Well Eren sits by him and I sit by Eren.

"I hope you rested well last night, Eren." Erwin says. "We gotta big game today." He adds.

"I haven't slept so well in years." Eren assures.

Erwin smiles.

"Levi how'd it go?" Erwin asks leaning over Eren.

"Well, it went." I say. Erwin and Eren explode into laughter. "What?" I ask.

"Now that you actually talk, I'm just now realizing how hilarious you are. But seriously, how was it?" Erwin says.

"Well, it was." Eren says copying my tone of voice. This time Eren, Erwin, and I all laugh. "It was pretty good. I reacted pretty much the same way Levi did when I broke him in." Eren continues.

"Why do you say that? 'Broke in' it sounds horrifying." Erwin says.

"Well a straight, buff, aryan male like yourself wouldn't understand." Eren says. After about ten more minutes of horrible small talk we reach our stop.

Eren holds my hand on the way to school and when the football players file out of the school he quickly let's go. I'm hurt and somewhat offended. The sky seems to get darker as my mood does.

A group of loud male and female cheerleaders pour out of the school and they mingle with the football players.

"See you after the game Levi." Eren says turning from me. I grab his arm before he even takes a step and I pull him into me. I grab his face with one hand, which pokes his lips out in a ridiculous way. With my finger I part his lips and slide my tongue inside. My tongue chases his for a moment until he snatches his head back.

"Let go of me." He whispers. He pries my fingers from around his wrist. "I said see you after the game." He whispers looking around to see if anyone saw our kiss. He runs to the group with a light jog and mingles with Erwin and the rest of his team. All the little girlies with their short skirts flirt with him and I'm left here by myself.

"Levi!" Eren hollers. "Go to the stadium and get a seat." He says. "Hurry it's filling up." He continues.

I nod. My eyebrows draw together when a freakishly tall male with glitter over his face and a male cheerleader uniform approaches Eren. It's the guy I got into a fight with, the one who wants to be together with Eren again. He stole at least two kisses from him.

"Eren are you going to win today?" He asks.

"Of course." Eren replies with a large smile.

Don't share your smiles with anyone but me.

They bump fists. The girlies swarm around him calling him "quarterback" in flirtatious ways. They stroke his arms and I can't take it anymore.

I turn away and walk towards the stadium. Eren was right, it's almost full. I'm so mad for the beginning of the game. All I can see is Erwin reaching in between Eren's legs for the ball, those legs that I made tremble beneath me last night. Those are the legs of a person I already claimed as mine. Wait why am I thinking this way? Everything was so much better when I was just an observer on the sidelines. I didn't get jealous and I didn't expect anything from Eren. I wish it could go back to the way it was. Who is this person that I am now? It's just a game. I need to calm down.

Before I know it, it's almost the end of the game. Eren just scored his seventh home run and receives several smacks on the ass. The cheerleaders also go wild, screaming his name for the seventh time. The weather works with my mood and it begins to rain. Eren looks tired. He's been in the entire game. His hair and face are covered with mud.

"Blue 80. Wait wait. Check four and under! Set. Hut!" Eren shouts and Erwin grabs the ball from between his legs.

All that stuff Eren says, before he says hut, does it mean anything? I mean he changes what he says every time.

"Quarterbacks and the gibberish they speak. It really throws off the opponents." A woman sitting next to me tells her son.

"I want to be like him when I grow up mom." He says. It makes me smile.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll be getting all the ladies." She tells him. It widens my smile even more.

No one anticipated this storm. There aren't any umbrellas in the stadium at all. Everyone's a wet mess, especially the players.

I look over at the cheerleaders. Their already tight uniforms stick to their elusive figures. Jean does an array of flips, his wet hair flying in every direction.

I look back at my property as the crowd goes silent. There's six seconds left in the game and the ball was just tossed in the air at Eren who's running towards the other end of the field. Whatever that's called in football, I don't know the proper term. He catches it and the crowd stops breathing.

"45! You can do it Eren!" The boy yells.

The commentors at the stand talk rapidly fast as Eren runs. "He's almost there. Number 45 starting quarterback Eren Jaeger passes all opponents with such a speed my eyes can hardly follow." One of them say into the microphone.

It's just a matter if Eren can run fast enough. Four seconds. Eren's legs spread faster and faster as if doing the splits in mid air, his thighs shaking and trembling with the enormous strain of running so far, so quickly, in three seconds. My heart jumps and I follow it, standing to my feet. The crowd rises as well. Two seconds. His face doesn't look so well. It's red and the pouring rain seems to instantly evaporate when it touches his face. One second. Lightning strikes, the alarm sounds, and Eren is past the touchdown line. No one cheers. No one says a word.


	7. Bird

No one saw anything. Eren falls to his knees in a pile of mud past the touchdown and his teammates rush over to him.

"Mom! Did he make it?" The boy yells.

"We're not sure. The lightening blinded everyone at the most crucial moment. That touchdown is worth six points. If he made it we win. If he didn't we lost." She says.

"The officials are going to watch an instant replay on the large cameras to see if the football teams MVP, starting quarterback, number 45, Eren Jaeger, made it across in time. The score is 45-50. If it counts one point will bring the Titans to victory." One of the commenters say into the microphone.

They play the tape in slow motion. I can hear the loud cheerleaders rambling about how sexy Eren looks. He runs. I can see the complete exhaustion in his face, there's something else, determination. Even in a slow tape you can see how fast and hard he's running. He's breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth carrying the football yard after yard. The lightening strikes and there's this sort of black and white vision of Eren running. Eren's shoes, his uniform, his helmet, and the white markings on the grass are all that is visible. His left foot touches the ground just as the alarm goes off.

They replay the last few seconds more slowly and everyone squints there eyes, leaning forward.

"I saw it!" The other coach yells. "His foot crossed right after the alarm. It was pretty close but I saw it!" He yells desperately.

"The coach swears his foot crossed after the alarm... We're watching the replay at 0.3 we should be able to tell." One of the commenters say.

The camera screen goes black and white and we see Eren's white shoe, as light as day, it touches the other side of the touchdown line right before the alarm sounds. Then, and only then, does the crowd go wild, including myself.

The commenters start rambling about how amazing it is. Everyone's screaming completely drowns them out. The football players lift Eren's smiling exhausted body up and throw him around. The cheerleaders join in and I see Jean hug Eren. 

Eren looks so happy. I've never seen him so happy. He just won the game for everyone.

I'm the last one to stomp off of the stadium. Women kiss Eren all over his face leaving lipstick stains in almost every shade of pink and red. I stand on the last seat of the stadium just watching him with a smile on my face, feeling his happiness. His eyes go from shut tightly with a large smile to settled on me. He wriggles around on top of the people and somehow convinces them to put him down. He breaks through the kisses and hugs from the slutty cheerleaders and stands right in front of me. Standing on top of the stadium I'm finally taller than him. He wraps his arms around my mid thighs and picks me up. He sits me on the ground next to, and shorter than him.

Everybody is still cheering and going completely wild. He grabs both sides of my face and awards me a slow sensual kiss. I can't enjoy it as much as I would've liked to because of the heavy sent of lipgloss, lipstick, and ladyface.

He picks me up and carries me out of the school completely.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "They're celebrating you. Go back." I say.

"Why? I'd rather be with you." He says sitting me down.

"Why?" I ask.

"Please." Eren says with a frown. "You know why. Don't make me say it. We've gotten this far without any one of us having to say it." He whines.

"Because I broke you in last night?" I ask. I'm joking but I purposely try to sound serious and oblivious.

"N-no. Because I... Like you a lot." He says.

"Wow that's it? You should probably go back in there. Your reason to miss your celebration is pretty weak." I say.

"They should celebrate Erwin too. He's the one who made the pass and made that whole thing possible." Eren replies. "And since you've recently grown big balls, how about you say it first." He continues.

"I love you." I say. I'm surprised at how easy it is and by Eren's wide eyed reaction I can tell he is too. "There. I said it." I continue.

"Well I love you more." He says. His face lights up.

I sit down on the stairs leading to the front door of the school and Eren follows me.

"What's wrong?" Eren says.

"Kaney's probably coming back tomorrow." I say. "It's been so perfect lately that I completely forgot about him." I explain.

"Move in with me. My dad only visits once a month. His job is demanding." Eren says.

"Okay." I say.

"No." Eren says grabbing my hands. "Not okay. You have to really mean you're going to do this. It's really weird but lately I've been feeling like I own you. I feel like you're my property and I can't stand the thought of somebody else laying a hand on you. I don't care if it's sexually of painfully. I should be the only one that touches you." Eren says. "Crazy huh?" He asks.

"Actually yeah it is, but I was thinking the same thing. The thing is I don't really care about what Kaney does to me. Actually I never have cared because I know there's a place within me that Kaney can't reach. You reached it Eren and you filled it with your essence." I say. Eren giggles a little. "What?" I ask.

"That last part. I can't tell if you're talking about sex or something more sentimental." He says with another chuckle.

"Sure." I say.

Eren holds my hand as we walk to the train. "You can come over." He says.

"No... After a game like that you really should get some sleep tonight. You're exhausted." I say.

"I'm glad you said that although I'm sure I could find some energy from some where if you want to do it tonight." Eren says. "You sure you don't want to?" He asks.

"As your uh... Elder, I have to look out for your health." I say.

"Elder? Ew." Eren says.

"Well what else am I supposed to say." I say going inside of the train. Eren doesn't follow me inside.

"We already established the fact that we love each other so we're lovers." Eren says.

"You know what they say about Highschool love." Erwin says.

I turn around and he's standing behind me.

"Good job out there man. That was one hell of a pass." I say giving him a high five.

"It sure was but number 45 took all the credit." Erwin says. We all laugh.

"Number 45 huh?" I say.

"Yeah. Without my awesome pass of pure skill and strength playboy over here would never even have made that winning touchdown. So all in all the touchdown was my doing." Erwin says.

"You're right." Eren says giving Erwin some weird handshake. He stands back as the train doors start to close and I put my hand in the way, which opens them back up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"My house is like two blocks away from the school." He says.

So that's why he never takes the train.

"And you walked him all the way here?" Erwin asks.

"Well... Yeah." Eren says.

I roll my eyes and walk out of the train. Looks like I'll be going to his house after all.

"Try to get some sleep Eren." Erwin says with a smile, shaking his head.

"He won't be sleeping a wink tonight." I say teasingly.

Erwin's eyes and smile widens.

"You're coming home with me?" Eren asks.

"Not if you don't want me to." I say.

"Pshhh. As if." He says grabbing my hand.

It's about ten o'clock when we get to Eren's house. He has one of those normal houses you see on tv with those perfect families.

He takes off his shirt as soon as he closes his door.

"Man my shoulders are so sore." Eren says.

"Ha. Just wait until morning your whole body will feel like that." I say as he plops down on a sofa.

He looks up at me with lustful eyes. I frown down at him.

"I meant..." I start.

"I know what you meant." He says.

I'm not sure what he's thinking but I'm talking about his football game. I look down at Eren's skin tight pants and all the mud stains on them.

"Look at your face." I tell him. He frowns then walks to the kitchen. When he comes back his face is clean and there's water dripping from his chin.

"So Levi. We're all alone... In this big house. What do you want to do." He says, then he yawns.

"You need to go to sleep." I say.

"I'm not tired." He says.

"Stop lying." I say.

"I'm not lying." He says. He walks up to me and unbuttons my shirt. I grab his wrists.

"Go to sleep." I say.

He lifts his knee to my crotch and strokes it.

"I won't." He says.

"It's ten o'clock already." I say with a raspy voice.

"So what. There's no school tomorrow." He says, backing me up until I fall on the couch.

I close my legs as Eren rips his hands from my grip.

"I'm not sleepy Levi." He says.

He unbuckles my pants and unbuttons them.

"Stop Eren. Seriously. You're not going to be able to move tomorrow." I say trying to grab his wrists.

"Well let's do this now while I can still move." Eren says.

So persistent.

I pull my pants down and Eren copies with a large smile on his face.

"How often are we going to be doing this?" I ask stroking my penis.

"Whenever we can. Besides we never know when Kaney might decide to chop your penis off." Eren says.

Kaney used to kick me in the crotch when I was fourteen. He's long stopped that.

"I'd rather use it while it's attached to your body." He says.

He sits on my lap and I hold my penis straight up.

"Let me do it myself." Eren says.

"Oh sorry. Don't let me get in your way." I say relaxing my hands on the sofa.

He wraps his fingers around my penis and lines it up with his hole. Slowly, he sinks down on me, my penis pushing away thick mounds of flesh to rest at the end of Eren's tight tunnel.

His face is scrunched up. "See? Not so good without lube right?" I say nodding because he proved my point.

"It certainly does feel different." He admits. He weakly begins to ride me.

"Tired aren't you?" I ask although I know he is.

"Nope. Just hurts a little." He says.

"Need some help?" I ask grabbing his hips. I rock him forward and backward and I laugh a little every time the head of his penis brushes against my stomach. It tickles. I shake my head as Eren's expression changes into a ball of pain and his penis leaves streaks of precum on my stomach. His eyes begin to water. "You've had enough already, Eren? So you can run back and forth down a long field for an hour and a half, but you cant keep your balls calm for more than ten minutes? For shame, Eren for shame." I whisper. I speed up my movements on Eren's hips, and the sad truth is I'm almost at my own limits. 

When we're both spent Eren instantly falls asleep. I lay him on the couch to find his bedroom. Once I find it I go back for Eren, throw him over my shoulder, and lay him in his bed. I lay on top of him and lay my head on his chest, and just listen to his heart beat. I stroke his skin, making sure my fingers touch every part of him. This person is mine, to do with as I please. I can even make him do things for me and all I have to do is pretend to be mad at him.

What was I like at age fourteen? Nothing like him at all. A freshman starting quarterback. Fucking football hero. Wow. What did I do to deserve him? I will cherish him. I will never let him go. I don't have to worry about him leaving me, as if I'd even allow that. I wouldn't let him fall out of love with me. This is my happy ending.

 

The next morning I wake up in a sitting position. Eren is holding me like a baby and stroking my hair.

"Kaney's home today. You have to do it today." He says.

I had never stood up to Kaney in my life. Being with Eren has helped me express myself but am I really ready to go so far?

 

Eren comes with me. I can't stop shaking on the train until Eren grabs my shoulders.

"Really. Everything will be fine." Eren says squeezing the meat of my shoulders.

When we get to my house Kaney's car is in the driveway. "You should wait outside." I tell Eren.

He nods as I unlock the door. I walk inside and I see his big heavy boots protruding from the couch. Sprinting upstairs, I run to my room and pack everything that is mine in two big backpacks and one small bag. I grab my notebook off of my bed. My hands are so full as I scamper down the stairs. Then all at once as if working together everything but my notebook falls from my hands. They crash down the stairs, bump against the wall, and hit the floor with a thud.

I hold my breath as the leather moans and groans underneath Kaney, but then he begins to snore. I slowly walk down the stairs and my notebook slips out if my hands. It lands underneath that fucking table.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I get on my knees and reach underneath the table for my notebook and my heart nearly stops when Kaney's heavily booted foot lands on my arm.

"Hey. Little bitch. What time did you get home?" He asks stomping on my arm.

I clench my eyes shut. If I yell out Eren will come in here and possible be beat along with me.

"Can you hear me you little faggot? What time did you get in?" Kaney yells.

He grabs the neck of my shirt. "I got in like five minutes ago." I say.

"Grew some balls. Just because I'm not home... It's not an invitation to do whatever you want. You think you can fucking stay out all night? What were you doing? Buying pussy? This whole house smells like sex." He says.

He backhands me in the face. "Don't act like you care if I'm out all night. You wouldn't care if I was dead. But then maybe you would because you wouldn't have someone to beat or do your fucking housework. You fat lard. You're really a piece of fat trash, but to hide that from yourself you'd rather just beat on me." I say. I don't know where it came from. This is my first time... My thoughts are cut off by an extremely harsh kick to the stomach. The scream that escapes me leaves my throat raw.

"Look at who's growing balls. It's amazing they just keep growing and growing don't they?" He says. He kicks me in the back this time. "The whore you bought last night must have been phenomenal. Mind leaving me her phone number?" He says. As he prances around me he trips over my bag and almost loses his footing. "What the hell is this?" He asks.

"I'm getting out of here." I squeeze out.

"Says who? And where do you think you're going to go?" He asks.

As I open up my mouth the front door opens.

"To my house." Eren says confidently.

Kaney looks at him in awe. "And who are you supposed to be?" He asks.

"I'm Eren, age 14, starting quarterback, number 45." He says with an angry frown.

"Ok what do you have to do with my godson?" He asks. I'm surprised he didn't question the fact that my fourteen year old savior was way taller than me, or try to make fun of me about it. 

"We're lovers." Eren and I say at the same time.

Kaney looks down at me with disgust. "So you are a little faggot." He says.

"I don't appreciate when other people lay their hands on something that belongs to me, especially when it's violently. I like when my property is returned to me exactly in the state I left him in, not with a bruised face." Eren says clenching his fists.

"Eren please, go back outside. I'll handle this." I plea.

"Get out of my house you little cunt." Kaney says taking a threatening step closer to Eren.

"I will after you hand over what's mine." Eren says, his frown getting tighter.

I sit up and Kaney instantly kicks me in my side, knocking me over again. Eren growls.

"Don't do that again." He says. His entire body seems to tense.

"You don't like that? How about this?" Kaney says drawing his foot back as far as it could go. I brace myself for what seems to be the worst kick in history. However, before his kick makes contact with me Eren darts across the room and tackles him. He sits on his chest and punches him in the face.

I slowly rise to my feet, clutching my throbbing stomach. I kick Kaney in the face and it feels so good. I kick him over and over and over and over, until Eren stands up and grabs my shoulders. "You finally stood up to him?" Eren asks.

"Verbally. But I couldn't hit him until I was sure he couldn't hurt me." I say. "It's a pussy move, I know." I say.

Eren stoops over and picks up my three bags. "No. I'm proud of you." Eren says.

Those are the four words I've never heard in my entire life. It feels good. It warms me up inside and a spark of something grows deep inside of me, something that's always been there but was too small to even be noticed. Hope. Eren is my everything.

"Eren. When you came into my life it was like I rose from hell and flew to heaven." I say.

"People can't fly Levi." Eren says seriously.

"I did." I reply looking deep inside of myself. I really did.


End file.
